Returning and Second Chances
by RaePerry
Summary: Chapter 3 UP! What if Zoe and Wade had a daughter, and she left him to raise her by himself? And what would happen if one day Zoe decided to come back to Bluebell?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well, first of all I just want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed my first story "The reason for trying", and all of your encouraging comments. I wouldn't have the courage to come out and write my first chaptered story if it wasn't for you.

I had this idea of Zoe and Wade having a baby, especially because I would just melt of the sight of him with a toddler. Now what would happen if Wade would have to raise her on his own and one day Zoe decided to come back?

I hope you enjoy it and that you find it worth reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hart of Dixie or the insanely hot character of Wade Kinsella. It would rain on every episode if I did, trust me.

* * *

**Returning & Second Chances**

He got up in order to resume his daily routine. Old Ed wanted him to teach yet another new guy at the Rammer, since everyone that had worked there since he left had either sucked or not be able to cope with the pace. After that he had to open up at his place and go by to pick up some groceries. Maybe they could eat at Lavon, seeing as he would be closing late and Tansy had to drive the whole way back from Mobile.

He made breakfast and tried to be very careful not to wake her up. But like every morning, the smell of pancakes would make her come to the kitchen still wearing her pajamas and call after him. "Dad…"

* * *

It was only eleven o'clock in the morning and still his day was proving to be a real ball-buster. Two waitresses had called in sick, he had to fix one of the bar stools, close up by himself because Shelly wanted to get ready for the party and somehow manage to pick up a cake at Agnes'. Luckily Lavon had taken Ella out for the day, and Tansy was already putting everything up at their place, so he didn't have to check on them. He couldn't believe his little baby was turning 4, he still remembered the day he first held her in his arms, the way it felt to have her looking at him, so peaceful, so perfect. And now she was growing by the mile every day, becoming a funny and beautiful little girl. Every single morning she resembled her mother more and more, and it made him equally proud and sad. His mind drifted to that very same day, 4 years ago…

##

"You can do this Zoe" he said, trying to hide away the fact that he too was freaking out about the situation.

"I can't Wade. The birth is coming all messed up, I can feel it. I'm too afraid".

"Look at me, baby." He said taking her sweaty face in his hands, brushing away her tears. "You are the bravest woman I know, and I have no doubt that you can do this, because you get everything you go after. Look at me Zoe. Remember that I love you."

"Sure about that?" she said smiling to him.

"I'd be damned." he answered back giving in to his own crying.

##

In his lunch break he ran into Brick. As he saw Wade, he hurried up with a present in his hands. Swear to God, that town spoiled his little girl more than they had to.

"Wade! How's it going?"

"The usual Brick, just a little crazy back at the plantation with the party and all"

"Look, about that, I'm afraid I'm not gonna make it tonight. You see, this friend of mine is going under the knife in Mobile and he asked if I could assist in the surgery. Had to made sure he had the best doctors operating, but he still feels more comfortable in familiar hands and all, you know?"

"No problem at all Doc. I know how it is. I'll see if Tans can drop Ella tomorrow so that she can thank you for her gift" Wade said taking the present in his hands. He dropped the bag and the toy inside it felt off. He took it in his hands and shook his head in disbelief "Really Brick? A toy stethoscope?"

"Come on Wade, you know who much she likes it when she comes to visit to the office. She's been telling the whole town that she wants to be a doctor when she grows up. I guess it runs in the blood" he answered with a half-smile.

"That's what I'm worried about. That it runs in the blood." Wade said more to himself than anything. He came off his daze and said "hey, sorry, it is a lovely present. I'm sure she'll love it".

Brick watched him walk away. He asked himself if Wade was ever gonna be able to get over her, or the fact that she had left him and their daughter behind for her career. He deserved it, and although he may not realized it, he had the whole town of Bluebell behind him to support them.

* * *

Damn it! He cursed his luck. His only daughter turned 4 just once and that day a group of fifteen tourists decided to hang out till late at Wade's Place. And since all his staff was helping at his house, he had no other choice but to stay until he could close up. He turned his back to the door and as he sensed another costumer coming in, he called Tansy.

"Hey baby. Yes I know! Well I would love to kick them out but they are spending a fortune and those cakes ain't gonna pay for themselves. Just tell her I'll be over any minute. Yeah I love her too." He smiled at the phone and thought about how lucky he was of having Tansy in his life. With every day he felt as if he could love her, really love her if he tried. She was wonderful with Ella, and there was no denying she loved her too. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that as he turned around he heard her before he even saw her. It felt as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Hey Wade".

* * *

It took him a moment to recover. He grabbed to the stool near him because it suddenly felt as if everything was spinning around. His mouth was so dry he was surprised he managed to make any sound at all.

"watcha doing here" he whispered.

She looked him up from those big eyes of her. If one thing was for sure, it was that he still wasn't able to resist them. That's why he looked away. _Eyes on the price_. And his price right now, was nothing else but the happiness of his girl.

"I said, what are you doing here Zoe Hart?" he asked again, with a tone that came out as both angry and hurt.

"I…. I … it's her birthday Wade. You really think I was going to miss it?" She finally said in a low voice.

"I don't know, you've missed the last two, wouldn't be surprised if you did it again." Her eyes filled with tears. He didn't care. He reminded himself that she had brought this upon herself. This was all her doing.

"Look I'm closing up, got to go to ..."

"A party. Yeah I figured. Everyone in town is going to it. Seems like our baby girl is well loved around here. She takes that after her dad" She half-smiled as she looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Stop it Zoe. What do you want? And where were you today?" And the three years before that, for the matter. He already knew the answer. Working, giving conferences, flighting to the most extravagant places. He may tried to hide it from everyone else, but he checked on her from time to time.

"I was at my place. Well, eehhm, the eeeh carriage house. Picking up some things. Lavon doesn't know anything, he has no clue I've been there, so don't take it out on him okay?"

The carriage house. So that must have meant she had seen all the preparations at the main house and at his place. Who knows since when she had been there… maybe she had even seen Tansy's public display of affection when he left for work that morning. Well, it didn't matter anyway. He was entitled to a life of his own, and he had nothing to feel ashamed of.

"Did you see her?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Yes. Lavon was playing catch with her by the lake at midday. She looks so pretty Wade" she chocked up. What was he supposed to do? He felt all odd and insecure, the way Zoe Hart always made him feel.

"Look, I know you have a party to get to, okay? I checked in a hotel at Mobile 'cause I am doing an operation in a couple of hours and all day I couldn't stop thinking about her birthday. I just couldn't get her out of my head since I woke up."

"Really? Really Zoe?" He went off, not caring that the last group of costumers was discreetly leaving. "You couldn't stop thinking about her TODAY? Hell, welcome to my life woman. You know, I don't think you have any idea what is like to worry all day, care all day, want to have your job done so you can go home and see her. So she was in your mind today because 4 years ago you gave birth to her? Big deal Zoe! That doesn't erase all these last years. Now that you saw she is doing well you can go as you always do and perform your little surgery. I'm sure this will all be gone by tomorrow and you can resume your precious egocentric life."

He stormed out the bar leaving the whole place open. It was Bluebell, Alabama, damn it. Who on earth was gonna steal from him, especially since almost everyone was waiting at his house? He got in the car and drove to the plantation nonstop, his mind a blur but thinking about nothing. When he parked, he could hear sounds of music and laughter and someone playing a guitar in the back. He took a moment to cool off. He was going to his daughter's birthday and he owed it to her to remain calm, to have a good time. He took several deep breaths and composed himself. For her. For the only one that matter. The only person that he lived his life for.

* * *

He couldn't sleep at all that night. A couple of guests had stayed way past Ella's bed time, and with the whole cleaning up left to do, he had the perfect excuse to get out of bed and try and occupy his mind. He knew he wasn't going to succeed. As he sat in his porch, looking at the sun rising, he reluctantly grabbed his phone and made the phone call. Her tired voice answered on the other end, and suddenly it felt as if they were back to their old routine of late or very early phone calls after each surgery.

"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you." Wade said.

"Not all" she answered "did something happened?" she asked all jumpy all the sudden.

"No, no. Actually I wanted to apologize for blowing up like that yesterday. I… I mean, she is your daughter and I get why you wanted to see her on her birthday. I really do Zoe".

Zoe chocked up. A tear streamed down her face but she managed to hide it in her voice. "It's okay, I shouldn't just barged in like that anyway." From the distance, he heard her name being called. "I'm sorry Wade, I have to go. Take care, okay?"

And just like that she was gone. Again. Who knew when they'd talk again? Last time it had been six months ago, while she was away on a conference. She had called, made small talk, and even promised she would come by. As if. Wade was done with her games. She had left and they were so much better off this way. Ella was her daughter, that was true, but he was damned if he was gonna let Zoe hurt his family ever again.

* * *

"Uncle Lavon!" Ella called up as he saw him returning from his recent trip. "What did you bring me from Tennessee?"

"Now Ella darlin', what are those manners?" Tansy looked at her with a slightly frowning face. "What did your Daddy said about talking like that?"

"It's okay Tans" the Mayor laughed. "Ella asked me to bring her some picks from there, isn't it right little missus?"

"Thanks Uncle Lavon" the little girl jumped of and hugged him as her father came in the kitchen.

"Wau, another pick for our collection sweetheart!" Wade held her up and kissed her forehead. "Now go and put it in the jar."

Lavon smiled at the image. No matter where he went, the places he saw, the cosmopolitan people he met, there was simply no more heart melting thing to see than his friend with his daughter. That girl was his entire world, and he couldn't see anything other than pure devotion in Wade's eyes. He sadden a little remembering how things had turned out the last time he had seen him look like that.

"Actually, Tansy could you take her please? I have some things I need to discuss with Wade if you don't mind"

"Sure thing. Is… is everything all right?" she asked doubtfully taking Ella's hand.

"Yes, yes, well of course it is. Is just some paper work that needs to be signed for the expansion of the bar, okay?" Lavon tried to put on his best political face and give her a smile.

"Well sure, okay." She replied not completely convinced. "Wade, I'm making my momma's old casserole recipe tonight, so could you please pick up some shrimps I ordered from Sal's".

"Alright then baby". Wade waited until Tansy and his daughter left the room to look directly at his friend and asked him. "Now, there ain't no paper work for the place and you know it. I signed all the damn papers and took them to George last week, so come on, spill it our Lavon."

"Well… ammm… Jesus, Wade this isn't easy." The Mayor was clearly disturbed. He hated being the messenger who delivered such news. "Now, I would like you to remember something. I am your friend. And I want nothing but to see you happy, and every day, when I see you with Tansy and Ella, I'm more and more hopeful you will be."

"I am happy Lavon." Wade said, almost sounding convinced. Suddenly the memory of Zoe sitting in front of him the night before came rushing through his head, and he decided not to tell Lavon.

"Now who's the liar, huh? Look, my point is that you're getting there. You love your kid. And she loves you. So does Tansy." Wade was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Where was this conversation going? "I know how you feel about her, and I also know that finally you got your life together. So that is why it kills me to tell you this."

"Come on, for crying out loud, just say the damn thing once and for all. What's going on?" He was getting more and more annoyed with Lavon's circles.

"Zoe is back. She had a surgery last night in Mobile, she called me and-"

"I know. I saw her yesterday and talked to her today."

"You what? When, how? What do you mean you saw her yesterday?" Lavon was clearly shocked.

"she dropped by your carriage house, which just proves to you that the Mayor's home could use a little bit more security, even if it's Bluebell. She came by the bar later, just before the party." Wade plainly said, trying to hide any trace of emotions in his voice.

"wow… I didn't know anything. I'm sorry. Did she… did she asked about Ella?" He put a hand around Wade's shoulder.

"Of course she did. I just don't wanna talk about it, okay? Zoe Hart is out of our lives and that's how I intend it to remain, so can we just leave it there. Even if she's the mother of my kid." As he said it, he turned away.

"Well, you see Lavon Hayes, as your friend and Ella's grandfather, would like nothing better than to do that. The thing is, as the Mayor and the tenant of this property I can't refuse Zoe's petition, and her proper rights."

"What are you talking about Lavon?"

"Zoe asked me to move back in. Legally she is the owner of the carriage house, just as much as you own your place. She is staying Wade."

* * *

Well, there it is! Most of the other characters will appear in the next few chapters, as well as a little bit more interaction between Zoe, Wade and their _daughter_. (Weird, huh?) It just felt like at first we needed to understand a little bit how the resident bad-boy-turned-into-father was feeling.

I'm hoping you all take some time and tell me what you think about it, if you like the story and feel interested. The rush and anxiety I get from posting something written from me beats nothing. Thanks you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! First of all, thanks for the amazing reviews. Not in a million times I would have expected such encouraging words and good feedback, so I have to say thank you, thank you, thank you! Those were the reasons that got me to write a second chapter even though I'm away on holidays, and leaving for a short break with my friends tomorrow. I finished packing my bag to take on the next stop on my trip and is 5 in the morning, so I apologize if this doesn't live up to your expectations. I just really wanted to put it up before I went away for fifteen days and was computer-free. (How I am going to live without my daily fix of re-watching downloaded episodes of HOD?!)**

**Enjoy! (I really hope you do…)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He was running up and down. He had stormed out of Lavon's place and found himself completely lost. He just couldn't believe it. He tried to imagine it for a minute, to picture what it would be like to live his daily life with her across the lake and he simply couldn't do it. His mind instantly went to Ella, and felt insanely protective. She couldn't simply waltz into their lives like that and expect it all to be alright. Just as he was deciding what to do Tansy came by their porch.

"Hey. Is everything okay Wade? You've been oddly quiet today, sure there ain't a problem with the bar expansion?" Sweet Tansy. He felt protective of her too. Was he gonna hurt her again? That thought kept him up from time to time, afraid of what his huge stupidity may cause.

"No, no, I just … I just remembered I needed to discuss some matters with Lemon concerning some numbers she mentioned the other day. No big deal, but I may be away at the bar all day. Just take Ella to Earl's, alright?" There. Another Lie. Zoe Hart had been in Bluebell less than 2 days and he was already lying like crazy.

"Alright, as you like it. Is just… you were weird last night at the party too, y'a know? I know what this is about Wade" she sat by him with a sweet smile.

"You do?"

"Yes. Is only logical that you thought about her last night, you know, being Ella's birthday and all. Is okay, just take all the time you need" _Crap_. Now he was sure he didn't deserve Tansy. What a jerk he could be.

"thanks Tans." He just couldn't tell her, but he knew he had to. Bluebell was a small place and soon the news of Dr. Hart's return would be flying around the town square. "Look, actually…."

He heard a terrible scream. Like all his breath had been plugged out of his lungs, he ran to the kitchen where he just experience utter horror. His daughter had her hand covered in blood and a huge wound on her forearm and on her knees. In the floor the remaining of all the glass jars that held countless guitar picks were scattered.

"we need to call an ambulance!" Tansy cried out.

"no time for that. " He wrapped his terrified daughter in a towel and took her in his arms, running like the wind across the plantation.

She was petrified in her old couch. Somehow she couldn't sleep in her bed last night, couldn't even get near it. Too many memories, too many dreams. And when the morning had come, she couldn't get the strength to get up. Her conversation with Lavon certainly hadn't turned out as she had planned, with her (former?) friend reluctantly accepting she moved back in but only on account of "Lavon Hayes not disobeying any legally signed agreement." Sure, she didn't exactly expect him to throw her a welcome home party, and she knew he had chosen Wade's side on the whole thing. It was the right thing to do, after all. But still, she had been in Bluebell for only 24 hours and she had never felt more alone. The image of Tansy kissing Wade goodbye last morning and of her daughter laughing and playing with Lavon came back to mind. She felt as an outsider, a spectator with an expiring pass in her daughter's life. Wade's words still echoing in her head, she had to agree with him. Just because she had given birth to Ella didn't make Zoe her mum. She had missed on so much and was determined to make it up for it. If there was no second chance for her and Wade, then she at least had to try reconnecting with her daughter, her beautiful baby girl.

As she made herself get up and start a day that was sure to be very complicated one, she heard someone running at her house. She opened the door and saw Wade bringing in a stunned, bleeding Ella in his arms.

"We need you Zoe".

* * *

Her hands were shaking like mad, and considering she was holding a scalpel and some tweezers, it was not the best case scenario. She had done sutures like these since she could remember, but somehow doing them on that frightened tearful little girl was her worst nightmare. Zoe couldn't even look her in the eyes without risking bursting into tears, and Wade seemed like he was about to throw up. Each of them immersed in their own thoughts, Ella's voice broke the tension like a brick on thin ice.

"Do you know the princess?" She asked shyly.

"What?" the doctor said as she finished sawing her.

"My Dad always tells me a princess used to live here when I ask why is this house empty. He says this used to be her castle, but the princess had to ride away. So… do you know her? Do you think she may be angry that I come here to play sometimes?"

Zoe looked up at Wade, who was still holding their daughter. He gave her a coy smile… a sad one.

"Well, I had no idea this was a castle!" she smiled at the little girl "but I can assure you that the princess would be more than happy that you play here. You see, places get sad too, you know? And there is nothing worse than an empty house"

"That's what my uncle Lavon always says!" she seemed really excited that Zoe agreed with him. "That's what he always says when Aunt Lemon wants this place sold, but me and my daddy convince her that a castle should remain a castle."

"Well princess, I think that's enough kingdom stories for the doctor." Wade cut her off. "We should get you to rest, right doc?"

Zoe was struck staring at him. As always, Wade Kinsella was a box full of surprises that just made her feel more miserable and ashamed than nothing else.

He watched him go as he held Ella and walked away, caressing her gold hair. She decided that was enough medical emergencies for the morning, and headed down to discuss legal matters with the town's lawyer. At least there was something to look forward to.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lemon Breeland asked.

"Ahm… bartending? Well, I thought I was doing my job sweetheart, because apparently our partnership ain't gonna grow money on trees right?" Wade asked from behind the bar. He handed his partner a glass of lemonade but she turned it away with a dismissive gesture.

"A glass of wine would be fine, my friend." She responded with a slightly sad tone.

"What? Still no luck?... Look Lemon I'm sorry. Lavon said he was confident it might work this time". He held his old friend's hand. It was odd having reconnected with Lemon again. But they had been good friends in high school, and when she had inherence her momma's money and he had been plain miserable from Zoe's leaving, it seemed like a match made in heaven. They both needed a project to work on, and Wade had had the idea for his bar from a long time ago. Lemon wanted nothing more than getting rid of that money that felt like a consolation prize for her mother's abandonment and Wade definitely needed a hand. Seeing as he was her husband's best friend, it worked out perfectly.

"We'd tried it all Wade. Is time to face it, Lavon and I are just not destined to have a baby. No one's heart breaks more than mine for that, but I'm just done getting my hopes up. Hey, where's Ella, I thought I was taking her to the junior league picnic today."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. She cut herself pretty badly this morning, and is sleeping right now." He shook from the memory of his fear. And from remembering having her so close to him again, closer than she'd been in a long time. "Tansy stayed with her, don't look at me like that, okay sugarplum?" He added as he saw her friend's horrified face.

"Well, speak no more, I am cooking dinner and taking it to your place tonight. The last thing that poor girl needs is to exhaust herself preparing a meal in addition to caring for your sick daughter." Lemon always said it like that. Like it was his fault Tansy did so much job, without any retribution. He cared for her, and told her that on a regular basis, but if Lemon was expecting him to buy a ring and ask Tansy to marry him, she was damn mistaken. He had done that once, and for the good it brought him.

"See you around then handsome."

"See you around Belle."

* * *

"I still don't get why we had to drive to the middle of nowhere to go over this Zoe." George said getting off his car. After him, Zoe pulled out her briefcase and sat in a little café on a small town further than Mobile.

"I just don't want to be seen in town, that's all".

"But I thought you wanted to discuss some matters of the agreement. Zoe, Bluebell is a small town, eventually you are gonna have to settle down if you want to buy the practice completely."

"I know. Is just… not a good time today. I wanted to talk with you before I gave my response to Brick. Is a lot to take in."

"I get that, you are right" George comforted her with a small hug. Amazingly, he was the only friend she had left. George Tucker was her insider in Bluebell, her eyes while away. He had been mad at her for leaving, as all had been, but was the single person who forgave her and tried to understand her reasons. She had stopped having feelings for him a long long time ago, what seemed like ages before Ella was born, and she knew it was the same with him. But her difficult decision and his grief when hearing about Lemon and Lavon eloping and getting married had made them really close.

"So, you were telling me about Ella this morning. Wau that must have been tough."

"I think it was the hardest thing I ever had to do professionally. And the fact that Wade was so cold to me while I was there only made it worst"

"But not her, right?" He tried to cheer her up.

"No" she smiled remembering her daughter's innocent eyes and curious question at every part of the procedure. "She is… she is just so amazing George". The crying she had been holding up all day finally gave in.

"It's all him Zoe. I know he gets help from Lavon, Lemon, Earl, me-"

"Tansy" she added.

"yeah, from her especially. I know that Zoe, and you know the hold town gave him a hand from day one. But is all him, and as much as it sucks to hear this, he is the one you should be telling how wonderful that little girl is, because he has done a hell of a job by raising her."

"I know. I'm just afraid I'm going to mess up again" She said cleaning away the tears.

"You might. But Ella needs her mum too. And you ought to be part of her life."

* * *

She heard a knock on her door as she was finishing unpacking her last boxes. She didn't expected company, especially since no one knew for a fact that she was back. Brick had promised not to tell yet, at least not until after their meeting the next day, and she was sure neither Lavon nor (especially) Wade had interest in the people of Bluebell finding out about her return. She went to open her door and standing up in her stairs, just like so many other nights under the stars and the clear sky, it was the father of her daughter.

"Hi."

"Hey… you settled in already?" he asked looking over her head. It was insane how much taller than her he was when she was not wearing heels, and how his whole presence filled her little hallway as he walked in.

"I'm on it. I'm not dressed to entertain, that's for sure" She added with a smile, pointing out to her "moving day" outfit. As he blushed a bit and uncomfortably looked away, she realized she was in fact wearing one of his old shirts.

"Ahm… Look Zoe, I only came here because, you see, Lemon cooked for us. And you know her, she just doesn't know how to calculate for less than a dozen people, so I thought if you were hungry you could…."

Really? Was he actually inviting her over for dinner? As she was about to jump off the excitement and run towards the old gate house, it hit her that now things weren't as they had been. Tansy would be there. So would Lavon and Lemon, and Wade and Ella. They had a whole routine going on, they were a family. Most of them hated her, and Wade been there didn't change that. He was standing waiting for an answer, looking at her, but his eyes were opaque, their signature spark long gone. She remembered her talk with George. Wade had done so good raising that baby into the sweetest, most polite and beautiful girl, that she was afraid that stepping out of the shelter of the carriage house was going to break the spell. Ella was wrong. Wade's house was the castle, the little girl, the princess. Her daughter had the whole kingdom wrapped around her fingers, and Zoe was not going to be the evil witch who broke the little princess and prince's hearts. _Again_. She needed to stay away for now, until she gathered the courage to fight her inner wicked fables and face her wrong doings. They had done great without her until now, she couldn't come in and change their lives all the sudden. Not until she was ready to forgive herself and figure a way to not cause any more damage.

"I'm sorry, it's been a really hectic day. I'm sure you can all eat Lemon's delicious food without my help. Thanks anyway Wade."

Maybe she was the evil witch, after all. That's what it felt to see the hurt clouding the beautiful prince's eyes right there in front of her.

* * *

**Well, this came out a little bit more fluffy than I intended to, and maybe a little shorter than I would have liked, but I just wanted to try to show Zoe's POV to get to understand her a little more, though I think now there are more questions than answers. Oh, and I love me some Lemon-Wade friendship, especially since they are may two favorite characters, because for me they are the most human ones. We get to see their flaws and still love them for who they are. I guess the whole "princess-prince" situation came from re-watching episode 5 of the 2nd season, where Wade came as the sexiest James Bond ever made, but I kept imagining him as Romeo somehow. Also, it seemed like a sweet story to tell her daughter when she asked about the empty carriage house and the previous owner.**

**I hope you liked it, as I said, is hard to live up to you all praising the first chapter so much. I'm going to work on the third one more calmed in my house when I'm back from my holidays but I just wanted to tell you that your reviews really brightened my days. English is not my native language, but it is the one I love. So hearing that you like what I produce is twice as rewarding. If you have a moment, take a minute and just tell me what you felt, good or bad, it's really all helpful.**

**Wau, I'm really rambling, must be the exhaustion. Got to go, I have a bus to catch in …. 4 hours. Wish it was to Bluebell, but sadly not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So…. I'm back. Came home from the holidays, started working again, felt tired once more. Sorry it took so long. Life kind of got in the way, and also a little bit of writer's block. I've been keeping you guys waiting too long, so I will shut up now. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She was strutting around a few blocks away from the practice. Smelling the air, enjoying the silence. It was like a different word in here, and she knew it. It had taken some time to get used to back when she had first moved in, but now it felt like returning somewhere she already had a connection with. Anywhere she travelled, she couldn't shake away the feeling that it wasn't Bluebell. First, it had been New York. Then, when that didn't feel quite right, it had been Boston. Then L.A. Then finally, Paris. It had taken almost three years to come to the realization that she was an outsider in her own previous word. After one of many sleepless nights in another fancy hotel, getting ready to operate on a wealthy business man, she realized the ultimate decision was to come back.

Strangely it hadn't been George's e-mails telling her the ups and downs of the small town life and its citizens, or Lavon's featured in Sports Illustrated, easily smiling at her from the magazine stand. It hadn't even been her occasional google of Bluebell's festivities or Dash Dewitt's blog entries which she sporadically read. There was that time, that one morning, having brunch with her mum at the Plaza. She couldn't remember the especial occasion, or if they were celebrating anything in particular, maybe only her passing through the Big Apple. Knowing better than to wait for her mum, who was always fashionably late, she grabbed some coffee before. She was scamming some newspapers, and she saw the latest issue of Southern Living. Admittedly, she bought it in some occasions but had since stopped the habit, so out of curiosity she took it and flicked through it. A name instantly called her attention. Looking back, it was surprising it wasn't his name that caught her eye instead of hers. Maybe she had been suppressing so many thoughts about him, that his name subconsciously went unnoticed at the beginning. But "Lemon Breeland" stood out in bold letters and she had to read the whole article twice, thrice to really grasp the meaning of the words. She couldn't believe Lemon and Wade had partner up, and open what it seemed was a highly praised contemporary yet southern bar. She had torn the article form the magazine, timidly had taken her coffee to go and ever since read and re-read that piece of paper more times that she could count. She was sure she even knew the words by hard now, being able to quote the writer describing the place as a "charming and cozy, yet town-like and colorful as Old Alabama got". She knew it had Lemon's signature touch, but those words fitted Wade like a glove. He was that bar. He'd been dreaming about that place, and now that his life was in order he had found a way to make that fantasy come true.

Right there, daydreaming over eggs-Benedict while her mum went over yet another celebrity anecdote with one of her clients, she had to fight the urge and not return to Bluebell right that moment. Luckily her rational-self had gotten the hold of her and she decided that was probably not for the better, and coldly pointed out that everyone was doing great without her. Even then, she had remained far from limiting states of Alabama.

But no big event or shocking news had forced her to make the decision to come back. She had just realized that it was the only thing she could do if she was ever to feel complete again. She walked around, worked, slept, lived her life with a feeling of oppression in her chest that made her feel like she was mourning. A day didn't go by when she didn't think about her baby girl. She even felt guilty for missing her. Sometimes she hated herself for leaving, others she was still sure she would have been a terrible mum. She had panicked, she was afraid of what she could offered and she had just took off. Leaving that place was the worst of the worst in her big list of mistakes, and she understood why everybody hated her.

She just wished she didn't feel so alone. The pain in her chest had diminished, but she still felt gloomy, like she was walking around a cloudy place, even in sunny Bluebell.

* * *

"Daddy, a quick word?"

Brick Breeland knew that when his eldest daughter came storming like that, he was in trouble. Like everybody always was when Lemon was upset.

"Lemon Meringue, what brings you to my office this early?"

"I came to give you this" she said, handing him a bag with takeout breakfast, "and this" she finished, smacking him in the head. "Your office, Daddy? Really? So I assume we can continue to call it like that for what… another week?"

"This is what is all about, I should have known… Who told you?" Brick held his head in pain.

"Is that really important? Who on earth told me? Why don't you answer to me and tell me why you haven't talked to me about your plans of selling the practice?" Lemon asked outraged.

"Sweet heart, you know I've been toying with the idea of retiring from quite some time now. I'm not getting any younger, let's face it, and I think I'm better of doing my work with the Owls and helping Lavon. I should have time to indulge my grandchildren, right?"

"Well, you do that if Magnolia is planning on getting knocked up in college." She said bitterly, but clearly hurt by her father's words.

"Now honey, you know I didn't mean it like –"

"But why her Daddy?" Lemon cut him off, not interested in getting into another conversation about why on earth she didn't have children yet. "Why? You talk about your future grandchildren, well, you love Ella like she's your own, then why would you expose her like that?"

"Lemon, I get it that you're mad at Zoe Hart." Brick said with a sigh. "I really do. And I know that you love that little girl endlessly, and that you care for her and for Wade, but trust me, they were an important factor in making my decision. Ella needs her mother."

"Ella has everyone she needs in her life. The last person that should be there is the one that showed no interest at all when she flew away."

Just as Lemon stormed out of the practice, Zoe came out from her office. Brick gave her a sympathetic look.

"you heard that?"

"Yeah…. But I guess I'm going to have to get used to it. Lemon was just voicing the thoughts of the whole town." Zoe felt that for once, she couldn't really be mad at Lemon.

"Nobody said it was going to be easy." Brick gave her a pat in the back.

"Well, they sure don't cover angst and bitter regret in Med. School". She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Amen to that."

* * *

Wade was fishing outside of town. He knew Bluebell's waters beat anywhere else, but he needed the peace and quiet that only being away could offer. By now, every citizen in town was aware of Miss Zoe Hart's return, and he could imagine the kind of questions that was sure to bring up. His bar would be crowded with gossiping eyes trying to steal a glance at him, Dash Dewitt probably even requesting he made a statement for his stupid blog.

But what would he tell them? He didn't even know what he felt. All he knew was that for once in his life, he had put his act together. He had his own business, his house, his family. He was happy, or at least, content with what he lived every day. He didn't have to wake up and figure out how to bring home the bacon for his daughter, he didn't have to walk ashamed for being the town's screw-up, and he certainly wasn't pinning for an unreciprocated love. He like the easiness of his life, he like the people that he chose to be with. And now what? He had to open his doors again for her to come in and break his heart again? Why was she back anyway? She clearly hated the life that they had, and made a point of showing that any chance she got

###

It was Lavon and Lemon's wedding reception. Well, actually it was just a casual lunch that Anna Beth had insisted on throwing for them, after the town was out of the shock of the Mayor and the ultimate Southern Belle eloping and marrying in Nashville.

"Hey Doc. You may wanna lay down on the wings, ain't you the one that is constantly going on about how fat is bad for the baby?" He said casually caressing her belly.

"What's the point anyway Wade?" Zoe snapped back. She was tired, flustered and uncomfortable, and if she didn't get up and left, it was solely because of Lavon. "If the baby is going to be raised in Bluebell she might as well get used to artery-clogging food." She added bitterly.

Great. Her mood swings were back. Not that he wasn't used to dealing with his very hormonal pregnant girlfriend, but lately her target of choice was the town. Bluebell in its high splendor had become Zoe Hart's enemy from night to day.

"Well, it's a party, why don't I take you for a dance and you can parade your slim body for the envy of all the women out there? It must be killing them that you look this way at eight months. I'm pretty sure I can make some of the guys turn green with jealousy too" he tried to comfort her with a seductive smile.

"I don't think so." She cut him off. "I'm so big that it's even hard to walk and you're asking me to dance... honestly, sometimes I think this is all a big joke to you." She said letting go of his grip.

"Well, at least one of us is trying to have fun. It's our friend's wedding after all" He was beginning to lose his temper too.

"You call this a party? Oh come on, even a born-and-raised _Bluebellian_ like you should know better." People were starting to look. Whatever, they were all used to seeing them fighting constantly lately. He pulled her aside, far from the courtyard of the Breeland state and into the main house.

"What was that about?" He was completely out of himself by then. Why wasn't she happy about anything lately? It felt like not a damn thing was enough, even if they were going through what was supposed to be the most joyful time of their lives.

"You think Lemon is happy? You think this is what she dreamt about? Eloping and buffalo wings on her reception?" She had met his angry tone too.

"She is in love. That's what matters. She doesn't care about the rest of the circus, I know that"

"Oh Wade" she said finally giving up and sitting on a rocking chair. After a few moments, she looked at him with eyes full of tears, "Just love is not enough".

###

* * *

Zoe was going through old files in her office. It was insane how quick she had settle in. It even seemed like she had never been gone. She took her phone and checked for new messages. Nothing. Like it had been ten minutes ago when she had last checked. She knew that everyone in town was talking about her, but not a single person besides Brick had come into her office, even to have some details to gossip about later on. Lemon's words from the day before were still stuck in her brain. If she was insecure about coming back, now she was basically all over the place. Lavon would still not speak to her, and she desperately needed his advice. She was a bit ashamed to admit that back in New York she had bought the copy of Sports Illustrated with the old linebacker on the cover and used to ask him questions about decisions in her life, or just tell him about her day. It felt like having someone to talk to in the solitude of her fancy hotel rooms or rented flats, usually eating take outs and going through medical charts. But she still needed to hear from him, telling her off, comforting her, spilling the ugly truth when necessary. Now she was back and she hadn't gotten one "big Z" from her best friend. It was almost tempting to talk to the father-and-son photograph Brick had hanging in his office, with a smiling Mayor hugging him.

She needed to do _something_, to feel in motion again. She wondered if people still gather in the Rammer Jammer to dish about what was going on in everyone's life, or if the venue chose to gossip now was Wade's bar. Wow. She couldn't get over that. Wade, having his own place, building it up with Lemon. She had been tempted to send something a year ago when they had opened up, but she guessed neither of the owners would have appreciated it. She wondered if she was banned from that place. Probably. Which wasn't fair, she guessed. She'd barely set a foot in there, and she deserved to at least being officially kicked off. She grabbed her purse and thought that maybe, just maybe, it was her lucky day and both Wade and Lemon had taken the night off.

* * *

She had no such luck. The moment she entered the bar, she could feel a million eyes on her back. She hadn't felt like this since… since never, actually. Not even on her first months in Bluebell did people gave her that look. She now really understood what it was like to be a real outsider, someone who didn't even had the benefit of the doubt. She considered sneaking out from the back door, but as soon as she looked up and her eyes met his, she knew she was doomed. Without breaking contact she stumbled to the bar and stood there silently. He looked good, that went without saying, but he also looked different. Back at the plantation he had seemed like his old self, only colder, a bit hurt and distant. Now he was the man of the place, filling up everywhere with his presence, his carefree smiles and his new in-control ways.

"A beer for me and a glass of wine for the Doctor here." Lavon's voice broke the daze she was in. She turned to smile at the Mayor, who looked expectantly at Wade.

"Coming right up" He said, and turned away, only to appear with a couple of shot glasses and a bottle of Bourbon. He stood there petrified staring at them. The trio could feel the tension that fell up the bar and how everyone was looking. Wade poured two drinks and handed one to Zoe.

"Drink it. Show everyone that you're still trying to fit in." He said and downed his very own shot.

Zoe looked at him carefully, and glanced sideways. She drank the hot liquid in one take and let down the glass loudly on the counter. It seemed like their eye-contact contest had begun again, but Wade broke the gaze and brought her a glass of wine and a beer for Lavon. Without another word he went through the back door.

"Glad to see you didn't lose your drinking capacity at least" Lavon said sipping his beer from next to her.

Zoe grinned and after a few moments of silence, leaned closer to hug him. "Not being in contact with you… that was one of the hardest things I had to do. You are my best friend, and by screwing up I also lost you and I-"

"Now, easy big Z. You may even make Lavon Hayes cry. And a town does not appreciate their Mayor weeping at any chance" He gave her a smile.

She looked around. If it were possible, everyone seemed to be minding their own business now, and not projecting that much hatred towards her. Maybe they too had sensed Wade's drink as a peace offering, as much as a challenge to her.

"Hey, is the food any good here?" She asked Lavon

"Well, my wife is on charge of the menu and of bossing the chef around, so I guess it should be."

"Order something for us then. Something that doesn't include grits. I guess I can't say no to her food two times."

* * *

Zoe was filling her basket with ice cream. The weekend was coming along, and as she recalled it was the loneliest part of the week at Bluebell. It sure was great if you had anyone to share it with, but if you were all by yourself the escape from the weekly routine did nothing but remind you of your solitude. She remembered her first weeks at the town being like that back when she had first moved there, but then Lavon and Wade had incorporated her to their game nights, although her sole role was to refill the bowls of snacks. Oh, how she missed those nights. She missed her guys. Right when she had gotten pregnant, they had actually let her play and even allow her to win, pretending she had something they had both named "fetus luck". It cracked her up so much that she was afraid of having contractions right there because of the laughter.

So immerse was she in her own feelings, that she didn't realize she had run over somebody in the cereal lane. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. The distinctive perfume and easy manners made her think of one of the nicest person she had met in Bluebell. Granted, it wasn't a meeting she was looking forward to, but one she knew she couldn't avoid forever.

"Tansy, hey…" she said forcing a smile on her face.

"Zoe" the blond woman answered in a whisper. She was having a harder time trying to erase the look of surprise out of her face. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, you too. Wau, All-Bran! This is like… kick ass cereal, way to go_" kick ass cereal?_ What was she thinking, making small talk about fiber with the woman?

"Well, good luck trying to make them eat it though. Somehow I always end up finding bowls of Lucky Charms even though I never buy them" she was rambling now, more to herself than to Zoe. She got it. They had inner jokes, day-to-day fun anecdotes, something she'd never share with them. Something she had given up. The tension was palpable in the air.

"Look, I wanted to apologize." Tansy went on. "The other day, you healed Ella all right and I didn't even come over and say thank you. I guess I should have baked a Bundt cake or somethin', I'm always forgettin' the proper housewife manners."

Was she actually thanking her for fixing her own daughter? Was she serious? A Bundt cake? She thought Zoe wanted a freaking Bundt Cake?

"Just doing what I'm supposed to". She simple said.

"Yeah, but still." The awkward silence filled the empty lane so much that Zoe would have been glad they went back to discussing Whole Grain vs. Sugary Cereal.

"Listen, I know we are going to run into each other. Lavon told us about the whole situation with your legal forms and how you couldn't have bought the practice if you changed residences, so I guess we may as well all learn how to live near. I know it's weird, but we all have one single reason for giving it a chance"

Well, now she felt great. She hated that Tansy was so hard to hate. That didn't make things easier, and it made her look and feel more like a failure. And what situation with her contract? She made a mental note to sit down with Lavon for some serious explanations, but Tansy seemed to be there waiting for any sort of answer, so she could only mumble "Yes, well of course. Absolutely. I guess I should be seeing you around then".

And with that she went. Zoe walked to the cashier, paid for her Haagen-Dazs and left a terrified and insecure Tansy standing with goose bumps under the fluorescents lights of the Dixie Stop, wondering if her life was going to crumble into pieces a soon as she could tell.

* * *

"Wade can you focus please? It's the third time we've been over these projection numbers and you still don't get them" Lemon looked at him directly in the eyes with a look that she reserved for her most infuriating interlocutors.

"what, what?" Wade forced himself to look at his friend, who was clearly not happy with him.

"Can. You. Stop. Looking. At. Her" she said through her teeth. _Definitely_ not happy with him.

"I wasn't" he said faking offense "I just don't know why she is here. Go, throw her away, tell her to leave the bar, I don't know, anything…"

"I certainly will not. I am not speaking to that woman, I'm pretending she just doesn't exist and then we can all continue to live our lives the way it's proper" God, Lemon could be terrifying when she delivered speeches with that sweet little smile. "And don't go over me like Lavon has, that quick-forgiving-traitor. Also, weren't you the one that insisted on us being nice to her?"

"Yeah, I meant don't make her life a living hell. I didn't think it would backfire on me like this." Wade said making a face. "You know she comes over and have lunch here some days?"

"Which days?" Lemon said, sounding over herself.

"what?"

"I know you know the days she comes to have lunch here. Come on, just tell me." She said impatiently.

"Mondays through Wednesdays". He answered, not really understanding her point.

"Jackpot, you idiot."

"What?"

"Jesus, for once can you live up to your thinking potential? Aren't those the days Ella usually stays a while here with you? Thursdays she is with me and Fridays with Tansy back at the salon. She comes to see her." She shook her head in disbelief at her friend's clueless face. "Not you" she added snapping her fingers in front of Wade.

"Oh." He said softly. "Well, she could have said something, you know? I'm not like a mind reader who can guess New York doctors' hidden purposes or something. Besides, Ella's been going over my dad's a lot recently"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know." Wade said, suddenly feeling defensive. "He is her grandpa, she likes spending time down there, whatever."

"I know all that, now are you going to tell me why you've been keeping her away lately or am I going to have to waste my whole day until you decide to finally say so?".

"Okay" He said, surrendering to Lemon Breeland piercing stare "Maybe, just _maybe_, I don't want her hanging around here while Zoe is near. I reckon it won't be easy for any of us, and truth be told, I'm scared she may start suspecting something. The other day" he said, leaning in closer to his blond friend "she asked me why we had a new doctor in town, _really why_, and how come we were all acting so strange about it. There, a five year old caught our bluff."

"Well she's not any five year old, you know that. That girl is brilliant. Either way, I don't think keeping her away is going to help. You need to carry on with her normal life. At least until we figure out what Zoe Hart wants to do" She finalized, looking over her shoulder at the doctor. "Now, back to the numbers…"

"She kinda looks tired, don't you think?"

"Wade." Lemon looked at him with fire in her eyes. "I will swear to God will kill you with these papers."

* * *

He was closing up at the bar. Tansy had a some rich woman's hair to do for whatever event they were having at Mobile, and giving that it was on the last minute he was now juggling between a last bag of garbage left to throw, having to pick up his girl from Earl's and a pounding headache. People kept telling him he should get an assistant to do those little things at the place (and by people, he meant Lemon), but he liked the solitude of an empty bar at closing hours. It reminded him of his days working at The Rammer Jammer, and how that was the most peaceful moment of his day. Not that he had much to worry back then, or at least nothing compared to his present life. He did have everything in much order now, as it seemed, but he had gotten used to the feeling of gloom that occasionally would overtake him, like he was settling for a fraction of what his heart really wanted. Still, he didn't complain. He had his daughter and that was more than enough, if not for her, then at least for him. It wasn't like he was raising her completely alone, quite the opposite, but sometimes it felt that way.

"It's turning into a habit this thing of showing up when we are closed, huh?" He said as he slowly turned around, totally sensing her presence.

"I wanted us to talk" Zoe said softly.

"I don't see how that couldn't benefit my headache" He said with a smirk, opening up the door he had just closed. Both metaphorically and literally. She stepped in and he got behind the bar to pour her some wine.

"You don't have to do that" He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I mean, you don't have to be behind the bar."

"Feels safer this way." He answered with a side smile and opened up a bottle of beer. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Us." She simply said. He surely did not see that one coming.

"What about us? I was under the impression that there was no _us_ to discuss." He held her gaze.

"We can't keep this going." She said decided "This not-taking-to-each-other thing, ignoring each other"

"I think we have been doing a hell of a job for the last three years." He said letting out a sigh.

"We can't anymore. I'm going to live here, and work here, and come and eat here, I'm going to be with Ella –"

"Now hold it there." He cut her off, his breathing agitated with anger "You may be back, and working and living here, but you just don't get to come here and make all those decisions like you run everybody's damn life, especially hers"

"Well she is my daughter too" Now she was matching his louder tone.

"Might have thought about it before you ran away" he said, turning his back on her. Suddenly she was there, on his side of the bar, too close to him. "Go away" he said coarsely.

"I'm not going anywhere" She said, looking up at him, feeling the nearness too. He impulsively grabbed her sides and pulled her even closer, just staring deep in her eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Doc." He wasn't sure why he was doing this, or if he wanted her to stay or not. Everything was gone, even his throbbing headache. They were so caught up in their own tension, that they didn't realize Earl had arrived, standing there, visibly uncomfortable, with a sleepy Ella in his arms.

"Sorry to interrupt son."

* * *

**Well, that's out of my system. Wau, that was one hard chapter to write. I know it seems like a lot took place and on the same way, not that much, but I wanted to get some of Zoe's POV in there. I just don't feel like they would be flying into each other's arms and saying "I love you" this soon, so I wanted to develop what's going on with her little. Also, expect Lemon to be this involved in the plot (I just love her) and it just felt like a Lavon-thing to do to forgive Zoe, although I guess he would have put on a little bit more of a fight (remember 1x20 and him telling Zoe "you need to go away"? that was some serious fierce Lavon!). **

**Okay, okay, I'm rambling now, so I'm just going to pray you all enjoyed it. It's always nice to read what you thought and I really appreciate it. Thanks to all who read and have review previous episodes!**


End file.
